memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:MA/en Artikel übersetzen
Mal ne Frage an die Allgemeinheit: ist es denn so optimal, einfach Artikel aus der MA/en zu Übersetzen? Ich meine, klar, jeder hat schonmal n bissl Mehr infos darausgefischt, aber die meisten Artikel (bis jetzt) sind doch komplett selbst erfasst und geschrieben. Wenn wir anfangen, einfach Artikel aus der MA/en zu übersetzen, dann verliert doch die deutsche MA ihre Identität. Dann brauchen wir auch keine MA/de machen, denn jeder kann sich die MA/en selbst übersetzen... Mein Beitrag soll bitte nicht als grobe Kritik angesehen werden, es ist nur eine Frage! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:59, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ich schließe mich der Meinung an. Den ein oder anderen Artikel aus MA/en zu übernehmen ist meiner Ansicht nach ok oder sich auch eine Anregung zu holen. Aber das komplette Kopieren ganzer Episoden, Charaktere, Gegenstände inkl. Bilder und so weiter ist ein bisschen viel. Es ist sicher auch Arbeit, aber es geht am eigentlichen Sinn von MA vorbei. Und meiner Ansicht nach leidert darunter auch etwas die Qualität.--Tobi72 17:18, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Vor allem besteht dabei die Gefahr, dass falsche, nicht überprüfte Informationen auch übernommen werden.--Tobi72 17:20, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Und außerdem ist es viel schöner Artikel selbst zu erstellen, was bei manchen Artikeln auch sehr viel Zeit und Arbeit kostet und auf die Artikel ist man am Ende auch sehr stolz, weil man sie selbst geschrieben hat. Wir in der deutschen MA haben auch schon sehr viele schöne Artikel geschrieben welche die englische MA übertreffen, sowas währe mit einer puren Übersetzung nie möglich gewesen ;) --Klossi 17:25, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Also generell habe ich da eigentlich nichts dagegen. Sicher ist es "schöner" einen Artikel komplett selbst einzustellen, aber gerade unsere Lizenzierung gestattet das doch ohne weiteres (IMO ist das auch ein Vorteil von CreativeCommons gegenüber der GFDL). Wenn da ein "übersetzt aus der MA/en" dransteht sollte das denke ich auch in Ordnung sein - ich kann mich natürlich auch irren. :Ich würde es jedenfalls nicht verbieten - nicht zuletzt weil ich es selbst schon das ein oder andere kleine Juwel der Einfachheit halber übersetzt habe. 17:46, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Naja. Den ein oder anderen, da sagt ja auch keiner was, es geht hier darum, so wie ich das verstehe und meine, dass ganze Artikel einfach abgeschrieben sind. Auch wenn es schön ist, ein vollständiges MA zu haben, so sind ausschließlich abgeschriebene Artikel etwas einfallslos... - ich kann mich natürlich auch irren. :P :Aber mal ehrlich, es ein unwahrscheinlich, dass es ein kopierter Artikel zum Beispiel zum exzelenten Artikel schafft, da etwas wichtiges meiner Ansicht nach fehlt: Kreativität. Das ist natürlich meine Meinung und jeder kann da anderer Meinung sein. Ich sehe es halt so.--Tobi72 18:12, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich denke nicht, dass man es verbieten kann, aber ich selbst sehe es auch nicht so gerne. Nur so als Meinungsäußerung... Aber ich habe nichts dagegen, sich von einem englischen Artikel "inspirieren" zu lassen--Bravomike 19:38, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::macht jemand sowas? macht doch garnkeinen spass oder? :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:11, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Ich habe die Cochrane-Beispiele aus MA/en kopiert, aber trotzdem nochmals im Script nachgeprüft. :-) --Mark McWire 21:15, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Übersetzungen müssen nicht, können aber Spaß machen. Fingerübungen sind aber generell immer gut. Aber es stimmt schon, dass wir nicht bloß eine "übersetzte Kopie" der MA/en sein wollen, aber übersetzte Episodenzusammenfassungen sind denke ich nicht wirklich komplett verkehrt, oder? :Ich denke es reicht, die übersetzenden Benutzer darauf hinzuweisen, dass es gelegentlich in Ordnung ist, aber selbst geschriebenes einfach besser ankommt. Die notwendige Arbeit, die Infos zu verifizieren ist jedenfalls relativ gleich... 21:19, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, das stimmt schon, aber ich finde die Episoden aus MA/en in den Fällen auch nicht all zu genau und es geht viel verloren. Aber irgendwann schau ich mir zu Mindest die DS9 Episoden nochmal an (auch Staffel 1) und werde die dann noch etwas mit Infos füllen. Aber ist halt ziemlich zeitaufwendig und derzeit hab ich nicht zu viel davon.--Tobi72 21:31, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Also wenn man einen Text nur aus dem Englischen übersetzt sollte man auch die dazugehörende Folge ansehen um auch alles zu überprüfen bzw Ergänzungen hinzufügen, denn auch in der eng MA ist nicht alles Perfekt und bei einer übersetzung ohne Überprüfung schleichen sich dann auch die Fehler in den Deutschen Artikel ein. Selbst schreiben und überprüfen macht zwar mehr arbeit aber wenigsten ist dann von einem selbst kontrolliert und man kann seinen eignen Stil hineinbringen. --Klossi 21:42, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Ich hab ja generell nix dagegen, mal ein oder zwei Fakten zu übernehmen, vielleicht mal einen kurzen Artikel nur übersetzen, aber ganze Episodenbeschreibungen und die dazugehörigen Artikel einfach so zu übersetzten halte ich persönlich für fragwürdig, wenn das öfters so gemacht wird... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:22, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ich sehe das wie Roggan. Wir wollen keine Kopie von MA/en sein, deshalb bin ich gegen das Kopieren von Artikeln im großen Stil, wie es derzeit vorgenommen wird. Kann man sich auf ein gesundes Maß versändigen? So wie es im Moment abläuft, sehe ich das nicht mehr als eigenständige Arbeit, sondern als einfache Kopie einer anderen Seite. Dann kann man sich auch jemand professionelles holen, der die Texte einfach kopiert. Ich finde das nicht in Ordnung. Dafür geben sich einige hier zu viel Mühe um dies nicht eine Kopie von MA/en werden zu lassen.--Tobi72 11:12, 18. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::welche artikel wurden denn bisher einfach kopiert?-Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:29, 18. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Einige. Bis jetzt wurden Namen ja gemieden, aber schau Dir mal die Beiträge von Benutzer:Maniac79 an. Da ist sogar die Satzstellung identisch, was teilweise sehr seltsam klingt (und was ich ihm auch schon gesagt habe) und einige Sachen manchmal (selten) garnicht übersetzt--Bravomike 11:38, 18. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Jupp, das wird - so leid es mir tut - langsam zu einem "lästigen" Thema. Wenn daraus halbe wörtliche Übersetzungen werden, sollte man vielleicht doch eher den Text eher lesen und dann den Inhalt mit eigenen Worten wiedergeben. 11:49, 18. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Und nicht nur das, es hilft doch nichts, wenn man den Text liest, dann aber einfach Worte übersetzt, die ggf. nicht übersetzt wurden oder Worte nicht übersetzt, die übersetzt werden müssen. Ich denke es ist am Besten, sich die deutsche Epi anzuschauen und dann daraus selbst was zu machen. Dauert vielleicht länger, aber ist besser.--Tobi72 11:56, 18. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Sollte dann jemand den betreffenden User dann einmal darauf ansprechen?--Tobi72 18:13, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich hab seinen Namen ins Spiel gebracht, also sag ich ihm mal Bescheid, dass wir hier über ihn (u.a.) reden--Bravomike 18:19, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Danke--Tobi72 18:25, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Danke, dass du mir Bescheid gegeben hast, Bravomike, hätte das hier sonst gar nicht mitbekommen. Ich kann nur für mich sprechen und kann mich jetzt an den Einzelfall nicht erinnern, aber die Aussage, dass Fehlinformationen aus dem englischen übernommen werden KÖNNTEN, ist korrekt. Allerdings können bei Übersetzungen auch Dinge korrigiert werden. Und ehrlich, selbst bei selbstverfassten Artikeln kann man sich vertun. Man kann das nicht auf Übersetzungen generell schreiben, ich finde so kann man nicht argumentieren. Ich habe mir vor meinen Übersetzungen immer die entsprechenden Folgen 1-5 Tage vorher angesehen und bei einer Übersetzung zum Beispiel stand irgendwas mit "Quark told Nog about ...". Als ich gerade dabei war zu übersetzen, kam mir das komisch vor, ich habe die Folge noch mal angeschmissen um mich zu vergewissern und, tatsächlich: Nog hat Quark was erzählt und nicht umgekehrt. Auf solche Dinge achte ich persönlich schon, aber wie gesagt, ich kann da nur für mich sprechen. Ansonsten übersetze ich die Artikel hier nicht beruflich und wollte der Community was gutes tun. Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass die Artikel zügig Korrektur gelesen werden. Dazu habe ich auch so meine Meinungen: 1.) Keiner zwingt irgendwen die Artikel korrektur zu lesen, das macht ihr freiwillig. (Nicht falsch verstehen, kein Angriff). Finde wer sich freiwillig auf Fehlersuche begibt und diese dann korrigiert, hat ein gewisses Interesse daran genau das zu tun, also nicht hinterher darüber meckern. ;) 2.) Wenn ich mich hinsetze, mir mit den Übersetzungen wirklich Mühe gebe und auch alle möglichen Artikel, auf die im englischen verlinkt wird, übersetze und dann pro Folge locker 3-4 Stunden (meiner Freizeit!!!) brauche, dann denke ich ist es nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn jemand mal 10 Minuten drüber guckt. Fehler passieren halt und es gibt auch Dinge, die unklar sind, diese versuche ich dann aber aus dem Artikel raus zu lassen und stelle Fragen dazu unter "Diskussion" des Artikels. Das musste ich aber auch erst mal lernen, ich bin noch relativ neu hier. :Ich finde man kann solche Aussagen wie "unter Übersetzungen leidet die Qualität MA/de" nicht pauschalisieren. Gestern erst habe ich einen Artikel aus dem englischen übersetzt, zu dem es schon einen deutschen Artikel gab. Warum? Weil der englische viel detaillierter geschrieben war. Außerdem kostet eine Übersetzung so schon viel Zeit. Ich persönlich würde als aktives Mitglied hier ausscheiden, wenn nun definiert wird, dass Übersetzungen nicht mehr passieren sollen, weil ich lieber 3-4 Stunden übersetze, als mich 6 Stunden hinzusetzen und jede Folge mit dem Daumen auf der Pausentaste mit eigenen Worten wieder zu geben. :Ich werde dann erst mal nicht übersetzen, bis wir zu einem Ergebnis gekommen sind. Schade, wollte eigentlich gerade wieder. ;) --maniac79 08:32, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Nun, ein Verbot wird es sicher nicht geben, das hier ist, wie Roggan ja schon eingangs schreibt, ja auch eher ein Meinungsaustausch als eine Richtliniendiskussion. :::Bei Übersetzungen ist die mögliche Übernahme von Fehlern nur ein Problem. Wie Du selbst sagst, können Fehler auch in einem originär deutschen Text passieren, aber es geht ja auch hauptsächlich um übersetzungsbedingte Änderungen. Die sind teilweise sehr subtil, ein einziges Wort zulässig, aber mit einer anderen Konotation übersetzt kann den Eindruck des Zuschauers von einem Gesprächsgegenstand grundlegend ändern und so zu einer grundlegend anderen Beschreibung führen. In einigen Punkten hat die Originalversion auch in faktischer Hinsicht einen anderen Inhalt. Gerade bei Kleinigkeiten kann man die selbst dann übersehen, wenn man sich die Episode noch mal ansieht. Da kann dann auch der Korrekturdurchgang nichts ändern. Ich habe bei einigen Deiner (Entschuldige bitte, dass es jetzt so deutlich um Dich geht, andere haben auch schon aus der MA/en übersetzt, die betrifft es ebenso) Artikel diesen ersten Durchgang übernommen und konnte nicht viel mehr machen als Linksetzung, Kategorisierung und MA/de-Formatierung einbringen, das hätte ich auch bei jedem originär deutschen Artikel gemacht. Inhaltliche Richtigkeit konnte ich nicht überprüfen, da ich die Episode nicht frisch gesehen habe. :::Insgesamt ist es eine reine Einstellungs- und Meinungssache. Ich persönlich vergleiche jeden Artikel, den ich schreibe, mit der MA/en, um zu schauen, ob ich etwas wichtiges vergessen habe, und oft genug stelle ich dabei fest, dass ich den Artikel nicht so geschrieben hätte, wie in der MA/en, weil dort wichtiges verschwiegen wird oder unwichtiges breitgetreten wird oder die Darstellung inhaltlich anders ist(!), so dass diese Erfahrung schon ausreicht, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass die MA/en-Artikel nicht immer "übersezungswert" sind. Abgesehen davon würde ich es aber schon allein aus Stolz nicht machen, die MA/de soll keine einfache Kopie der MA/en sein! Ich habe den Anspruch an meine Mitarbeit, etwas originär Eigenes zu schaffen! Natürlich bin ich dabei auch noch überzeugt, dass meine Arbeit in einigen Punkten besser ist als die der MA/en :) :::Wie gesagt, ich bezweifle, dass wir Übersetzungen verbieten können oder überhaupt wollen, und es bleibt letztlich jedem Benutzer selbst überlassen, welchen Maßstab er selbst an seine eigene Arbeit anlegt.--Bravomike 09:12, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, ich akzeptiere diese Meinung und da sie die Meinung der meisten hier widerspiegelt, werde ich dann aus Zeit- und Motivationsgründen nichts mehr beitragen können, schade. Übersetzen dauert zwar auch lang, aber wie gesagt habe ich keine Lust eine eigene Zusammenfassung zu schreiben und für jede Folge 5-6 Stunden zu brauchen. Außerdem hatte ich durch das Übersetzen auch einen gewissen Eigennutzen, so konnte ich mein Englisch wieder etwas trainieren, wobei mein Englisch nach eigener Einschätzung schon überdurschnittlich gut ist. Bravomike, kein Problem, dass du mich direkt ansprichst, ich habe ja gerade in den letzten 2 Wochen viele Übersetzungen geliefert. --maniac79 09:53, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Wie gesagt, ich will es niemanden verbieten--Bravomike 09:59, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::: Klar, aber die meisten scheinen dagegen zu sein, was ja auch OK ist. Und da will ich dann nicht quer treiben. Ihr seid alle schon länger dabei, ich bin neu und die Arbeit wird auch nicht gewürdigt, sondern angegriffen. ::::Bin schon lange Fan von Star Trek, allerdings fange ich jetzt gerade erst an mir wirklich alles rein zu ziehen, heute kommt die 3. Staffel Raumschiff Enterprise per Post und parallel habe ich mit DS9 angefangen, da ich dazu noch jeden Tag hier rein schaue, kann es sein, dass ich auch so mal hier und da was beizutragen habe. Aber das wird wohl leider nicht mehr so viel werden dann. Mir haben die Übersetzungen Spaß gemacht, daher kann ich nur noch mal sagen, dass ich es schade finde. --maniac79 10:07, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Ganz ehrlich, ich will jetzt hier niemanden angreifen oder Stress machen. Aber wenn wir über Qualität reden: Spocks Gehirn ... Ein halb fertiger Artikel. Da ist mir sogar eine Übersetzung mit falschem Satzbau lieber. In solchen Fällen würde ich zum Beispiel gerne aushelfen ... --maniac79 10:32, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Bitte verstehe das nicht falsch, es hat keiner etwas dagegen, dass du Artikel schreibst, allerdings geht es hier darum, dass nicht das Volumen zählt, sondern auch Creativität gefragt ist. Und wenn du z.B. Spocks Gehirn erweitern willst, dann mache das ruhig. Allerdings muss man das nicht 1 zu 1 übersetzen, sondern zum einen schaut man sich die Episode an und schreibt sie nach und du kannst auch, wie hier schon gesagt, die Episode in MA/en durchlesen und nacherzählen. Wenn Dinge genannt werden, dann solltest du allerdings immer nachschauen, ob diese auch so in der deutschen Episode heißen. Und dafür brauchst du so oder so die Episode in irgendeiner Form. Es macht keinen Sinn, die Episode abzuschreiben, wenn man dann die genannten Begriffe selbst übersetzt. Sie müssen schon alle überprüft werden. Und wenn du beides machst, kannst du auch gleich alles von der deutschen Synchronisation aus selbst schreiben.--Tobi72 17:50, 22. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ich muss der Fairness halber sagen, dass ich gerade dabei bin, den deutschen Artikel Krankenstation probezulesen, da er unter "Seiten die Aufmerksamkeit brauchen" aufgeführt ist. Als Vergleich habe mir den englischen Artikel mal angesehen und dort ist es ein "exzellenter Artikel". Das gab mir den Anreiz, auch den deutschen Artikel zu einem zu machen. Also bin ich den englischen Stück für Stück durchgegangen und habe ihn sinngemäß übersetzt, also möglichst frei. Von kopieren kann kaum eine Rede sein. Formulierungen wurden von mir völlig überarbeitet, da Wort-für-Wort-Übersetzungen grottenfalsch gewesen wären. Besonders Referenzlinks waren sehr hilfreich, da ich so schnell an die Seite der jeweiligen Episode gekommen bin, um sie in den dt. Artikel einzufügen. Daher bin ich für freies, sinngemäßes Übersetzen, nicht aber für das reine Kopieren. --cpu 17:48, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC)